equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Radomir Vlasak
'''Radomir '''was a halfling from Swaggerton with a talent for the ancient art of true naming, and a passion for sandwiches. After an incident in his hometown he became deeply embroiled in the events of Shadowborn, becoming the vessel of Trath until he was killed by his close friend Gaius Kvath. Description Radomir was pudgy, and sported a ponytail with neatly-trimmed facial hair. He was often seen wearing expensive clothing. By the end of Shadowborn, he had lost an eye, which was replaced with Trath's amulet. Personality Despite a somewhat harsh upbringing, Radomir was basically a kind-hearted person, if occasionally self-absorbed. He had a love for the fine things in life, particularly food. Abilities Radomir was a gifted Namer, and over time learned the name of a great number of creatures, individuals, and even a few items. Possessions ... Relationships ... History Radomir was born in Swaggerton, the son of a travelling conman and a kind but poor woman who taught him the secrets of true naming. In his youth, he spent his days with his friends, Gaius Kvath, Kyton, and Zorgo Zardov. While the four were exploring the ruins of what they believed to be a castle about a day's walk from Swaggerton, they came across a strange amulet filled with grey mist. The amulet apparently also drew the attention of Tris Tast, a warlock wielding the power of shadow, who desired to seize it in order to harness Trath's power. He attacked Swaggerton with shadow creatures in an attempt to seize the amulet, but was narrowly thwarted by the four youths, an event which cost Zorgo his life and Radomir his eye, which was replaced by the amulet after he exploited its power. Radomir was deeply affected by this and by the loss of his friend, and it was not long before he left Swaggerton. He traveled the areas around Leviathan Bay and settled for a time in Rentor. He was reunited with the others ten years later on the St. Ann, a ship he boarded bound for the city of Karth. After solving the mystery of the murdered chancellor aboard the boat, he decided to continue travelling with Gaius, Kyton, and now Benedicton Carolus. Through their travels, Radomir was increasingly caught in the middle of the three warring factions of light, shadow, and darkness at that time. The strange powers of his false eye gradually got the better of him, and he soon became a full-fledged vessel for Trath, who used Radomir's body to take over the city of Garaam Varask. Radomir-Trath remained here until he was slain by Gaius Kvath and Inganno Asklepios, using the power they had absorbed from Cerielle. Rumors and Legends * It is rumoured, particularly among cults of Orillion, that Radomir's death did not result in the destruction of Trath as Gaius Kvath and Inganno Asklepios had intended. * Some say that Radomir told his true name to somebody who is still alive, and may have been revived using this knowledge. Appendix Appearances * Shadowborn Category:Halflings Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Shadowborn Characters Category:Deceased Characters